


Lessons in the Rain

by Bright_Sea



Series: Sheith Summer Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sick Keith (Voltron), Summer Vacation, comforting Shiro, day three thunderstorms/summer rain, sheithpositivityweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Sea/pseuds/Bright_Sea
Summary: Sheith Summer Week | Day 3 | Summer RainShiro brings Keith to his hometown’s festival and, of course, Keith gets sick.





	Lessons in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Do you ever just have the need for warm, fluffy Sheith in yukatas?

Keith stared down at himself, eyes following the dips and curves of the yukata wrapped around his body. It was, to say the least, pretty simple in design—indigo patterned with silver streaks. Shiro had commented that it looked like a star scattered sunset— just like Keith’s eyes. Keith took his word on it.

The young cadet fiddled with the fabric, self-conscious in the unfamiliar clothing. It felt so different from his usual coat and pants. It was like he was wearing just a sheet over his body.

Keith pulled and rubbed at the fabric, afraid the light summer breeze would send it flying right off. Shiro had helped him with it but—

“Babe.” Calloused fingers wrapped around Keith’s, stopping the younger man from fiddling at his clothes. “You look fine.”

“Sorry,” Keith apologized and he looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile. “So do you.”

He did too. Shiro was wrapped in a blue yukata scattered with white flowers. He had his fringe pinned up too to keep it from plastering to his brow in the heat.

Keith swiped a hand through his own bangs, grimacing when the strands just plastered back against his face. With a huff, he let go of Shiro’s hand and yanked a hair tie from his wrist to quickly tie his hair up in a high ponytail with.

Shiro raised a brow at his boyfriend. “Getting a little hot?” he questioned, eyes dipping down to follow the drops of sweat that rolled down Keith’s skin. “We can head back if it gets too much?”

“Shiro.” Keith gave his boyfriend a long look. “I lived in a desert. A little heat’s not gonna bother me.”

-

Despite living in a desert for most of his life, it appeared a little heat could, in fact, bother Keith.

About an hour after reassuring his boyfriend, everything had gone south. Now Keith sat under a string of festival lanterns, his throbbing head tipped back towards the sky and half-eaten candy apple in hand.

Rain pattered down from the dark clouds above but Keith didn't move from his spot. He just closed his eyes and focused on the cool touch of summer rain dripping over his overheated skin and sweat drenched hair.

Something cool— cooler than the rain— touched Keith’s forehead suddenly and Keith’s eyes popped open to find a worried pair of gray eyes staring down at him.

“Hey,” Keith croaked.

Shiro moved his hand from Keith’s forehead to stroke a flushed cheek. “Hey,” he greeted back. “I brought you a water bottle.” He held up his other hand, revealing a bottle of sparkling water. “Feeling a little better?”

“Now that you're back,” Keith sighed and he gratefully took the water bottle from his boyfriend.

The water felt good as it flowed down Keith’s throat and the nauseating feeling in his gut thankfully started to drain away.

Shiro kept close to Keith, his fingers trailing down and rubbing soothing circles against Keith’s back. As usual, he was the perfect attentive boyfriend. And Keith? Well, Keith was messing things up for them per usual.

“We should get you out of the rain.”

Keith shook his head and leaned heavily into Shiro’s side. “Feels good,” he sighed and his eyes fluttered shut.

Shiro took the now empty water bottle from Keith’s slacking fingers and pressed a kiss to his brow.

Keith hummed at the gentle touch, eyes cracking open a fraction. “I'm sorry,” he whispered into the fabric of Shiro’s yukata.

“For what?”

“Ruining things today.”

A frown pinched Shiro's brow. “Keith, it's hot out and we've been out in the sun all day.” His fingers brushed over the flushed skin of Keith’s cheek again. “I'm just sorry I didn't notice you weren't feeling well sooner.”

Keith grimaced. It wasn’t like he had been walking around with a sign saying, “I’m overheating!” in big bold letters. He knew Shiro was good at picking up on things about Keith others normally didn’t. It made things easier for Keith at times but still, Shiro wasn’t a mind reader.

“And I should’ve said something right away.” Keith held up his candy apple, watching the rain run down its sides. “Either way, It looks like we both messed things up today,” he relented.

A sigh left Shiro’s lips and he drew his attention back to the festival buzzing around them. There was more he wanted to say, of course. Keith knew that. Instead, he took his focus off of Keith and the young cadet was extremely thankful for it.

Keith followed Shiro's gaze, lips falling down as he did.

Shiro’s hometown was nice, peaceful even. It wasn’t overly crowded and the scenery was breathtaking. Shiro had been so excited to show Keith just that and now they were just sitting on a bench instead of experiencing it first hand.

Summer break had never been much of a big deal for Keith. Everyone who knew him knew that while everyone else went home and traveled, Keith would just stay in the comfort of his dorm or go back to his cabin. This year was different though, and that was all because of Shiro. Despite them only having been dating officially for a year, Shiro had still asked Keith to come home with him. It had made Keith’s heart soar but also filled him with a small inkling of fear. That very same spark shimmered in his chest now, though no longer just a small inkling. Now, it was full blown and eating away at the young man’s heart.

God, why was he such a screw-up?

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro dropped his head, resting it against Keith’s own. “You remember that old Aerodynamics professor who retired last fall?”

He did. Professor Notneb was, in all respect, the craziest teacher Keith had ever had the fortune of knowing. He had stories just about for anything and everything from previous jobs and long travels across the world. They made the perfect break after long tests or boring lectures.

“What about him?”

“He used to tell my classmates and I a story— brought it up every day.” A fond smile curved over his lips. “Said it took place during a summer rain.”

Keith snorted and waved a hand at the falling droplets around them. “How fitting.”

“Shush.” Shiro cleared his throat. “Anyway, the story was that he was traveling with his family when he was a kid. His older sister was driving but she’d always read the map wrong and get them lost.”

“That’s unfortunate.”

“She felt bad,” Shiro continued, ignoring his boyfriend’s commentary. “She thought she was ruining the trip when she took wrong turns or drove into areas even the map didn’t show. Professor Notneb said she started crying one day. She pulled over and just burst into tears.”

Keith swiped his thumb over a drop of water rolling down the side of his candy apple. “What happened?”

“Professor Notneb and the rest of his siblings told her she was being stupid.”

Keith glanced up at his boyfriend, arching a brow.

Shiro laughed at his reaction. “They told her the mistakes she made were nothing to feel sorry about— that the trip was one of the best and opened a door for them.” Shiro’s fingers curled through the locks of Keith’s damp hair. “You get where I’m going with this?”

Keith’s eyes widened with realization. “Am I that easy to read?” he questioned, suddenly feeling uneasy again.

Shiro turned his head, pressing a kiss to Keith’s brow. “You didn’t mess today up,” he reassured. “I promise.”

“Oh yeah?” Keith closed his eyes. “What doors did I open up for you?”

“Same one Professor Notneb’s sister did.” Shiro kissed Keith again. “I got to spend time with someone I care about and watch the rain.” He smiled gently, eyes glittering. “You’re what my door leads to, Keith, and always will be.”

Keith flushed. “You’re cheesy, you know that?”

“You love it.”

 _Yeah, yeah I do._ “Maybe,” Keith answered.

Shiro’s hands traveled down from Keith’s hair to his hands. “Listen, Keith,” he started. “Things didn’t go the way we planned it to and I know me saying this won’t make you stop beating yourself up over it but—” Shiro squeezed Keith’s hands. “I’m happy. Despite it raining and you getting sick, I am happy and would gladly relive this all again.”

Keith smiled. “I could do without the sick part again but…” he squeezed Shiro’s hands back. “Me too,” he admitted.

Shiro chuckled and leaned in, kissing the tip of Keith’s nose. “How about we go get some more water and then head back home to cool down, yeah?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Keith agreed but before Shiro could start moving he pressed a hand to his chest. “But...can we watch the rain a little more?” His cheeks tinged red and not from the heat. “Please.”

A few more kisses were scattered across Keith’s face. “Yeah, baby,” Shiro whispered against Keith’s skin. “We can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [morg-scribbles](https://morg-scribbles.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi :)


End file.
